


Gun & Standing

by MistyBeethoven



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Guns, Keanu Reeves - Freeform, Robin Lord Taylor - Freeform, Standing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 02:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19600927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Fanart of John Wick and his gun with the Administrator.





	Gun & Standing

**Author's Note:**

> More fanart of John Wick and the Administrator. Just John aiming his gun while Ad stands around looking handsome.


End file.
